Human, Demon, Sesshomaru's Decision
by 00Zero
Summary: A challenge from HazyDaisy. Sesshomaru has to chose whether he wants to be with a human or a demon. And whether the choice he choose is the one Rin wants. What if he make the wrong choice? Will he lose her forever?


_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA _

_Another challenge! :D I got the theme and plot from **HazyDaisy **and I must say it is an interesting one :D I will not reveal it (for now) because I love suspend. *_* It should be around 5 chapters, but I don't know for sure yet. _

_Just wondering, is anyone playing Candy Crush online? I have been stuck at this one level for nearly a month now. I don't even know why I'm playing anymore since I give up on trying winning that game now._

* * *

That autumn day, the day Sesshomaru would never forget. Most of the green leaves had already turned into the many autumn colors: red, yellow, orange, gold and more. The weather had gotten cooler. He was thinking about buying a new kimono for Rin, his ward.

He walked into the garden, following her day old scent, wondering why she had been there all day. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Land, had just returned from the meeting with the Eastern Lord. He had been away for three days.

He walked in silent, his tall frame was regal, his calculative strides were graceful and confidence. The fine white silk attire of his stood out in the colorful nature. The Mokomoko, the very long and very puffy write fur, drafted from his right shoulder. His long silver hair swayed in riddle waves down his back at his walk. His golden orbs remained cold; his pale handsome face was stoic and intimidated. The twin magenta strips on his cheeks stood out, the blue crescent moon on his forehead appealed his alluringness even more.

Once he landed on his palace ground when he returned, the first thing he had searched for was his ward's scent.

Rin had returned from the Edo Village and had permanently remained under his protection. She had chosen the demon life with him when she was offered the choice between human and demon a year ago. She was seventeen this year, a woman now.

He headed toward the garden without given his servants a word. That was the freshest scent of Rin's in the palace, yet it was nearly a day old. He knew Rin was found of the garden, but why would she stay in one place for so long? Not that that had never happened before, he just felt like something was feeling off today.

The evening sun was bright, given the earth its warmth. The negotiation with the Easter Lord about keeping his demon in control had not gone as well as Sesshomaru had hope, but they had come down to an agreement. If any more of the demons from the Eastern land caused trouble in his land again, he would slaughtered them all, not that he had not already done so.

Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of the flower bed of roses, standing behind Rin. She had been staring intensely at something before her. Her silky midnight hair cascaded down her back.

"Rin," he called her in his deep, smooth, monotone voice.

Not only did she not jump with joy at his returns as he had imagined, she did not even reacted to his call at all.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes slightly at her strange behavior. She had never ignored him before.

Sesshomaru gracefully walked around in front of Rin. His nose picked up a strange scent, the scent he could not quite put a finger on.

"Rin," he called to her again, but she still did not respond. At that moment he knew something had gone terribly wrong. His instinct never lied to him or failed him.

Still calmed and emotionless, he took a closer inspection of the young human woman in a fine silk but with a simple design kimono. Rin stood peacefully, her face looked soft, her flush lips closed lightly; however, the reflection in her big doe-like chocolate eyes was blank.

Sesshomaru's chest felt as if a hand had come to grasp his heart, his stomach started to weave and tie into knots.

"Rin," he reached a hand to touch her shoulder, hoped against hoped that she was only goofing around with him. Even though he already knew that was not the case. Rin had never played a trick on him.

As soon as his hand touched her body, she collapsed to the ground.

Quickly, but elegantly, the demon lord kneeled beside the girl and picked her body up into his arms, examined her.

The girl's heart was beating; her breath continuing in an even and normal pattern, her body felt warm and at its normal temperature. He smelled no blood, her physical condition was fine. Yet, something was terribly wrong. Her eyes looked empty as if she had no soul.

Soul.

At that thought, he grasped both of her hands to examine her pinky fingers. His expression remained stoic, but his heart sank at the sight. Both of her pinkly fingers tips had turned snowy white, the sign that her soul had been stolen by the demon souls stealer.

Sesshomaru breathed in lightly, concentrated on the strange scent. Whoever that scent belonged to had taken Rin's soul.

Without farther ado, he scooped his unconscious ward into his strong arms and marched toward her bedchamber which was a few good buildings away.

He knew he had to hurry and brought her soul back or else she would…

She was but a human. Even though her body would not die without the soul right away, but in her condition, which was unconscious, she would not last long. Her body needed nutrition to nourish her body. Without them, sooner or later, her body would give up on her.

Unless… unless he could preserve her body in this state, frozen in time, stopped her from aging, until he could bring her soul back.

But how?

He knew not how.

But that was the last result.

He would get her soul back before that could happen.

For now, what he had to do was to search for the souls' stealer demon and brought her soul back into her body.

His movement was composed, but he had reached her bedchamber sooner than anyone could have guessed, ignored all the servants who stared at him in curious and fright.

"Jaken!" he called as he slid the bedroom door opened.

The little green toad imp demon rushed to meet with his master's demanded. He was painting, carrying a staff of two headed, when he reached the opened bedroom door. A few drops of sweats broke on his wrinkling forehead.

"M-me lord? What do you…need… from this… lowly servant…?" the painting imp asked with eagerness.

"Watch Rin. Make sure she is safe while I am gone." He ordered coldly standing beside Rin's futon.

"What's wrong with Rin?" he asked, noticed the human girl for the first time.

"Her soul has been stolen. Watch her body until I come back. If anything happen to her," Sesshomaru started to walk past the green imp. "I will kill you," he ended his sentence coldly. Jaken flinched.

"Y-yes, my lord." Jaken stuttered before rushing toward the human girl's side, cursing his luck as he did so. He soon ordered Rin's personal servants to come and changed her into her sleeping garment. Why did Rin always put Jaken's life on the line, he cursed again.

Sesshomaru strolled toward the garden once more, following the scent which led toward the North. It had been there at least half day. He took no time to pursue, however, the trace ended as soon as he reached the edge of his palace. With that long of time, the demon had long escaped.

Even so, he refused to turn around. He kept on moving, searching anywhere that culprit could be. It would take him sometime, but he would get her soul back within a few days.

He would definitely get her soul back.

He would not let her die!

* * *

Review?

**Smpt**: I've tried one of those sites. It instructed to limit and read a line from a book in 1 second, no more than that, and then reduced it in half and read 2 lines in 1 second. You wanna know how I did? :D I read 1 line in 3 or more seconds. Lol. I have been trying, but did not improve much. I think I will have to keep on trying. :D

Thursday, October 10, 2013


End file.
